


vampire teeth do the bitey bite

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: benny and dean are together. Benny is a vampire
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	vampire teeth do the bitey bite

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Just a prompt of kinky things

dean and benny are in love  
benny is a vampire  
dean and benny fuck but dean wants something else  
benny does a bitey bite and dean really likes that  
dean does not turn into a vampire  
dean does gain a blood and biting kink  
they do it often again


End file.
